A three eyed view
by Paladone
Summary: My first fic. One of the rare Tenshinhan fictions. R/R. A view of what his past may have been.


Disclaimer- No, I don't own DBZ, Ten-shin-han, etc.   
  
Comments- Welcome, this is my first fic. I liked a lot of the stories here, thought   
I'd give it a shot. There are very, very few Ten fictions out there, so I  
thought I'd start with one. I have some good ideas (where are all the Gohan   
stories?). To the story: much of it is completely made up, but there really is  
no true background for Ten. So I thought this would be pretty neat.  
  
Enjoy, and please give me some feedback!  
  
  
A Third Eye  
  
  
  
  
As I slip farther and farther into age, in peaceful isolation with Chao-zu and Lunch,   
it's still unclear to me who I am. I am a fighter, still, in my heart, yet I am weak.   
I look back upon my life...  
  
How much I've changed....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Ever since I was born, I was hurled into a world of anger. I never knew my parents,  
they had both abandoned me into a cold world of constant teasing and torture. Kids threw rocks at  
me. Slowly, over the next 4 years, rage towars the world built in my heart, and finally, one  
dark day, I snapped  
  
I rushed at the group of kids, taking all my fury on them. With all my strength, I  
set out to make them feel pain, fear, the kind I felt every day.  
  
I severely injured most of them.  
  
I killed one.   
  
In absolute terror, I ran, far from the town I had grown up in, never to return.  
  
As I ran, my life reached its lowest point. The dead child, the blood, all on my   
hands. And somehow...I had almost enjoyed it for one terrifying second. The power I   
experienced, I was a fighter.  
  
In the woods, near the fateful Tenkaichi Budokai ring, I met up with what would be  
my first true family. I ran upon a grumpy old man, the Crone Master Tsurinsama. He was  
the first to listen to my story, the first to, so it seemed, care. He took this in, gleefully,  
and immediately saw how my anger could turn into a deadly fighter, one that could kill the  
students of Mutenroshi. He began to train me.  
  
I learned to control my Ki, how to use my very soul as a weapon. For years, I spent  
time learning the basics, learning how to control my emotions in combat against my enemies.  
I learned Tsurinsama's signiture attacks, such as the now useless Dodompa, Bujistsu (flying).  
and, eventually, the Kikoho. Learning the Kikoho almost destroyed me, but my desire  
to be the best helped me live. I was an incredibly learner, and, for a little while, a   
matchless fighter.   
  
My master would never tell me this. "Your worthless, your nothing now." He used  
this to feul me with anger, for that, he thouhgt, was my source of power. I slowly learned  
to control my anger, bring it out in bursts.  
  
My first meeting with Chao-Zu I shall never forget. I saw immediatly why he too  
was isolated. A short, mimish sort of person, he had a kindly disposition. We became   
fast friends, both being isolated from society. He learned different moves than I, lacking  
physical strength.  
  
Finally, we made our first appearance at the Tenkachi Budokai, where I met Goku  
for the first time. The others were strong as well, but Goku would be my driving influence  
from that day on.  
  
  
  
He would, without knowing it, change me forever.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Having seen the boy fight before, I was excited by this fight. This would be a   
chance to fully test my skills. However, despite my advances, the boy fought blow for blow,  
and neither one of us gained the advantage. I used all but two techniques, Shiyoken and  
the Kikoho, when my master attempted to fully murder the boy.  
  
When I attacked, Goku was frozen by Chao-zu. He took three successive hits, and fell  
unable to move. My master ordered me "FINISH HIM! KILL HIM!" an insane smile on his face.  
I mentally prepared to do the deed, when....  
  
The memory....  
  
The dead child, hardly 13 years old. His lifeless eyes, pure terror forever  
etched on his face. At my hands...I had been a Murderer. No! NO! Not Again! Never again!!  
  
  
"I SAID STOP!!!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chao-Zu, stunned, let his concentration go. But I was free...my master no longer  
had control over me. Looking throuhg my hatred with disgust, I forsook my master.   
Kamesemnin would blast him away.  
  
I won the fight in the end, though narrowly. Goku was the better.  
  
I was no murderer. Not anymore.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Of course, afterwards the serious fights began, those that decided lives. I never  
wanted to see another innocent life die. But, in these cases, I became less useful, I simply  
didn't have the power.   
  
Chao-Zu had died, and I had been absolutely powerless to save him.  
  
  
  
Goku would defeat the demon lord Piccilo, and Chao-Zu would be revived, but I   
would never forget how useless I had been.  
  
The next tournament was honestly the highest point of my life. I was a force to  
be reckoned with, stronger than all but Goku and Piccolo Jr. But I was not good enouh.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Perhaps my blackest moment was the fight with Nappa and Vegeta. I couldn't even  
stand against either of them. Once again, Chao-zu died because of my uselessness. My suicide   
Kikoho failed to do any damage, and, as I died, my last image was of the boy. How I failed  
all like him.   
  
Even Goku's five year old son proved to be a better fighter than I. Gokue,   
Kururin, and Gohan eventually won, barely. I did not join in conversation with Yamucha  
and Chao-zu on the way to Kaio's. I had failed when they needed me most, and it almost  
cost the entire planet.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As stronger and stronger opponents came, I fell by the wayside for the Saiya-jins.  
Against a not yet completed Cell, my Kikoho's were nearly useless, only delaying him.  
I attacked anyway. I couldn't let him win, I couldn't!   
  
"HAAAA!!!"  
  
freak...freak....  
  
"HAAAA!!!"  
  
You'll never be good enough..never...  
  
"HAaa!."  
  
I...I can't...let....you....  
  
"ha..."  
  
n..no..........I Ca----  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Those were my last moments as a fighter. For I was no longer of use, and left  
my friends forever. I felt I had failed them, I was no use to them. I left them, and  
though I trained more, I would never fight again.   
  
But as I sit here, aging with Chao-Zu, I somehow feel a sense of completion. I had  
finally cast away the anger, the third eye of my being. I had made friends. I still had  
a friend. Here...in isolation. I am...at peace.  
  
  
THough the body grows old...  
  
The spirit of a fighter never dies....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that's it! Not as depressing as I originaly concieved it, but still decent. R and R!  
Give me some Ideas for a new story! 


End file.
